Dangerously In Love
by IAmPhoenix
Summary: After the Cullens left, Jacob was there to pick up all the pieces they left behind and Bella falls head over heels in love with him. What happens when Jacob breaks a promise and Bella's already fragile heart gets broken all over again? Who will pick up the pieces this time? Can her heart even be repaired the second time around or will she be hell-bent on revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

****Bella's POV****

It's been eleven months since they left. I don't really think about _him_ anymore. Jake makes sure of that. But I do miss Alice...and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett. At times I even miss Jasper, even though he's part of the reason they're gone. Rose is the only one I don't miss. But if she were here, then they would all be here.

And that mean's there would be no Jake.

If there were no Jake then, there would be no us.

Yes, Jacob Black and I are an us. Officially for five months now. Five months, two weeks and four days to be exact. When _he_ left I was damaged, broken beyond repair, or so I'd thought. Then Jacob came to the rescue. He made me better. His warmth melted the broken shards of my heart and fused them back together again. He made me whole. He made me complete. And I'd never wish him away. Not for all the golden eyed vampires in the world. Not for anything.

A soft thud pulled me from my thoughts, I looked up from my diary to see Jacob standing by the window with a huge grin on his face.

"We do have one of those things called a door, Jake." I laughed, sliding my diary underneath my pillow.

"Would've taken too long to get to you." he replied, climbing into the bed with me. He gently pulled me into his warm arms and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and relaxed against his body, deeply inhaling his scent. Jake smelled different than _him_, like pine needles, cedar and sunshine. It was soothing.

"How was patrol?" I asked, not really sure I wanted the answer to that. Even though I knew he could take care of himself, I always worried. Now more than ever because Victoria was back. The pack had been chasing her for several months now and she'd managed to escape them every time.

Jake shifted uncomfortably. He hated when I worried about him. He hated when I worried about vampires. He hated when I worried about anything other than school. "Patrol was patrol." he replied dryly.

"Any sign of Victoria?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Bells, let us worry about the red head. You just worry about packing for your trip to see your mom tomorrow."

"What about Charlie?" I was still very hesitant about leaving my dad alone. I knew the pack would do their best to protect him, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. They had to protect the rez and their own families and imprints. Not to mention sleep and eat and just walk on two legs for a while.

"He'll be fine, Bells." Jake assured me. "Charlie's going out of town with Billy. They leave Saturday morning. An old friend of theirs is visiting the rez and they're taking him on a fishing trip somewhere in Alaska for the weekend. We've already scouted the area and there's not a leech in sight."

I relaxed a little. I felt better knowing that Charlie would be away from the house for a few days, but I still didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave Jake. Hopefully the wolves would catch Victoria before we returned. Hopefully he'd be okay. "Jake, can I ask you something?"

No reply.

"Jake?"

Again, nothing. I titled my head slightly and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, a thin stream of drool trickled down his cheek. I laughed and snuggled against him. I hated to admit it, but I was a little jealous. Falling asleep was so easy for him while I hadn't had a peaceful night sleep in months.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw them. Vampires. Dressed in dark cloaks, pale skin and red eyes peeking from under their hoods. Three of them were from the painting hanging in Carlisle's office, The Volturi. I think that's what _he _had called them. The others I'd never seen before, except for one. _Him_. He would glide towards me as the others looked on, wrap his arms gently around my waist then press his lips to my neck. Jake was always there too, but he'd never try to save me. I'd call out to him, but he'd never come to my rescue. Then I'd wake up, heart pounding, drenched in sweat. I never told Jake about these dreams. He had enough to worry about already.

I tossed and turned all night, never actually getting more than a few minutes of sleep at a time. Every time I closed my eyes, they would be their, staring at me. Their red eyes staring a hole into my soul. I glanced over at the clock. It was a little after five. Charlie would be up at six to get ready for work. I decided to make him breakfast. This would be the last home cooked meal he'd have for the next two weeks. I'd be leaving for Jacksonville later that afternoon.

I placed a few soft kisses along Jake's jaw line then slid from underneath his arm. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I don't know how I'd stand being away from him for two whole weeks, but this was my last chance to see Renee before school started again and things got crazy. I guess I'd have to make do with text messages and video chat.

After a quick shower, I slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top then made my way into the kitchen. I could hear Charlie in his bedroom getting dressed. He was up early. I pulled two packs of bacon, a pack of sausage and a carton of eggs from the fridge. I made pancakes and waffles and fresh squeezed orange juice for me and Jake and coffee for Charlie. Twenty minutes later Charlie came walking into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Bells." He kissed my cheek. He pulled his favorite mug from the cabinet and filled it to the top, sloshing coffee all over the counter.

"Mornin' dad." I smiled, wiping up the spill.

Charlie turned around, eyeing the massive amount of food on the table. "Jake comin' over?"

Before I could answer a thunderous noise filled the house, sounding like a hungry pack of wolves running down the stairs when in fact it was only one.

Charlie's eyes widened when a shirtless, shoeless Jacob, complete with morning breath and bed hair entered the kitchen. I cringed. I guess his wolf hearing hadn't kicked in yet. Normally if Charlie beat him to the kitchen he would've grabbed a piece of gum from my nightstand, got his shoes from under the bed, climbed out the window and fixed his hair before walking around to the front of the house to knock on the door and pretend like he'd just left home instead of my bedroom. But today for some reason, he just decided to walk into the kitchen like he owned the place.

"Err... mornin' Charlie." Jake mumbled sheepishly. He turned and looked at me with a nervous expression on his face. He mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

I expected for Charlie to blow a gasket but he simply shook his head and took a seat at the table. So not the reaction I was expecting. After serving breakfast to the special men in my life, I took the seat next to Jake, directly across from Charlie. After what felt like an eternity of eating in silence, Charlie wiped his mouth then announced that he needed to be leaving for work. He kissed me on the forehead, told me to have a safe trip then walked out of the door without as much as a glance in Jacob's direction.

"Great, he hates me." Jake grumbled, stuffing an entire pancake in his mouth.

"Well, you did just come out of his seventeen year old daughter's bedroom, shirtless at six in the morning. I think those are all the ingredients for hatred in a father's eyes." I joked. Jake groaned.

"But we were just sleeping."

"Maybe you were." I winked at him.

He grinned. "Bella Swan did you take advantage of me while I was asleep?"

I leaned over and kissed his neck. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would." he growled playfully, pulling me into his lap. "I'm gonna miss you babe."

"I'm gonna miss you too Jake." I ran my fingers through his hair, gently pulling his head back. I lowered my mouth to his and brushed my lips lightly against his. "And I'm really gonna miss this." I mumbled, crushing my lips against his. His hands slid under my shirt, gently massaging my back as our tongues swirled together. They worked their way up to my bra strap and in the blink of an eye the hooks were undone and I could feel the straps slowly sliding down my shoulder. I could feel _him_ pressing against me.

"Jake," I gasped, breaking our kiss. I placed my hands against his chest, pushing away from him. My lower back pressed uncomfortably against the table. "We can't."

"Sorry, Bella." Jake mumbled, rehooking my bra and sliding the straps back into place. "I got a little carried away." He gently lifted me from his lap and placed me back in my chair. "I'll help you with the dishes then I need to go home and shower."

"Are you still taking me to the airport?" I asked, watching him as he slowly began to the clear the table.

"Of course." he replied. "Jared wants to ride with us so he can pick up a new part for his car. If that's okay with you."

"Only if Kim comes." I bargained. "No Kim. No Jared."

"Do you really want to be stuck in a car for four hours with those two in the backseat?" Jake laughed.

I thought about the last road trip we'd taken with those two. Kim was nearly in her underwear before they remembered that they weren't alone in the car. Poor Seth had been stuck in the backseat with them. He still blushes and stares at that ground when Kim comes around. I shook my head. "On second thought, never mind. He can come. I'll just have to see Kim before we leave."

After Jake and I finished cleaning the kitchen, he went home to change while I went upstairs to finish packing. Two hours later I climbed into my truck and headed over to the rez. Old Faithful would be spending the next few weeks with Jake while I was away, getting some much needed repairs. He had broken down on me three times in the past month, something that neither Charlie nor Jake was happy about, but I refused to give him up. So we'd all found common ground, Jake would rebuild the engine, Charlie would pay for my safety with parts and labor, although Jake opposed the labor part, and I would get to keep my baby. It was a win/win for everybody.

The ride to Jake's house was eerie. I kept feeling like somebody was watching me. I attempted to drive faster, but Old Faithful really didn't go past forty. I pulled out my phone and called Jake. He answered on the eighth ring.

"Hey babe." He sounded out of breath.

"Did you just run a marathon?" I asked jokingly.

"Something like that." I could hear him sucking in more air. "Made it all the way to Jared's then had to run back because I forgot my phone. It's a good thing I came back because I would've missed your call."

"You better take another shower. I don't wanna be in the car with a smelly wolf for four hours."

"Babe, I don't smell." I heard him sniff himself. "Well, maybe I should shower again. I did run pretty fast and it is extremely hot out there."

I scrunched my nose up. "Eww Jacob. I'll be there in fifteen." We made kissing noises at each other for a few seconds then hung up.

It amazing how much of a difference a little time makes. Last year I wouldn't have believed anybody that told me I'd be head over heels in love with Jacob Black. The only guy that existed to me then was _him_, the one whose name I can barely stand to say and now, he was nothing but a memory. A distant thought in the recesses of my mind. It was almost as if he'd been a figment of my imagination. And if it weren't for the crescent shaped star James's deranged behind had left on my wrist, or the fact that Victoria was hunting me then I wouldn't have believed he was real. And those dreams. They made it even more real. I shuddered as a swift breeze blew past the truck. I recognized the scent. Vampire. I looked around the road, my head snapping from side to side. It had to be Victoria. There were no others in the area. She was toying with me. She was going to kill me. My phone rang, startling me. I fumbled to answer it, almost dropping it.

"Bella are you ok?" It was Jacob.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. My voice came out strained and squeaky like it always did when I was nervous.

"Where are you?"

"Almost to your house." I answered, still surveying my surroundings. "I think there's a vampire in the woods. I mean. I smelled one. It's probably Victoria."

"It's not her." Jake growled. I should've known that him and the pack would pick up on the scent. It was their job after all. "It's someone new. A bunch of someone news to be exact."

I gulped. Maybe it was the Volturi. "Jake. If I don't..."

"Stop it Bella." He interrupted me. "You're going to be fine. Quil is running in the woods on your right. He has a perfect view of you. Paul is behind him. Just get here. I'll be outside waiting for you. I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake." I hung up the phone. My hands gripped the steering wheel, I looked out the window. Just as Jake had said, Quil was running to my right, the wind whipping through his chocolate brown fur. I relaxed a little. When I made it to Jacob's, he was standing in his drive way, pacing back and forth.

I jumped from the truck, barely letting it stop and ran directly into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and ran his hands all over my body, checking for marks and bruises that weren't there.

"Are you ok?" he mumbled in my ear as he held me against his chest.

I nodded, burying my face into his shirt. I inhaled his scent. I needed to get the vampire smell out of my nose. My breathing evened out and I was able to finally get my body to stop shaking.

"Let's get out of here." Jake growled as he led me to Billy's truck. He helped me into the car then tossed my bags into the back. I snuggled against him as we drove to Jared's house.

"You ok Bella?" Jared asked, climbing into the backseat.

I mumbled a barely audible 'yes', but I knew he'd heard me. Halfway to the airport, I snapped out of my trance and joined Jake and Jared's conversation. I didn't have much input because they were talking about cars, sports and a bunch of old action movies I'd never seen and some I'd never even heard of. I tried changing the subject to romantic movies, eventually getting them to compromise on comedies. We spent the rest of the ride acting out scenes from some of the best and worst movies we'd seen. By the time we reached the airport, I had a stomachache and a steady stream of tears flowing down my face.

Jared sat in the car as Jake and I said our goodbyes. If I didn't know any better I would've thought I saw a tear roll down Jake's cheek as he exited the airport. He had stayed in line with me for as long as TSA would allow him without a boarding pass. This was definitely going to be two of the hardest weeks for either of us. As soon as I made it through security, I slipped on one of the flannel shirts Jake had given me. It hung down to my knees, but I didn't care. It smelled like him. I had a piece of him with me and that's all that mattered. When we finally boarded the plane and took off, tears of sadness trickled down my cheeks as I watched Washington disappear below me. I missed him already. I leaned my head against the window and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the following people for reviews, favorites and follows: CaGTv205, chinadoll381282001, lunjul, Deviloneangel, EccentricTeen, Mysteriogirl98, Sothe Sage, X169AJBX, disestablishmentaria, garose35, LackOfImagination, Singingalone, kk1999 and stay-reem. Your support is greatly appreciated. Everybody please favorite, follow and review. **

**Chapter Two**

****Jake's POV****

"Dad, who's car is that blocking the garage door? I need to pull Bella's truck in." I shouted through the screen door.

"Jake come in here for a minute. Somebody wants to see you." My dad called back.

I huffed. I really needed to get started on the truck if I was going to have it done by the time Bella got home. Not to mention that I still had to find time to catch some sleep before I went on patrol tonight. I didn't have time to see anything or anyone beside Bella's truck and the inside of my eye lids. "Who is it dad?"

"Come see for yourself Jacob." A familiar voice called from the living room.

My ears perked up. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was Sasha Bluebird, my childhood sweetheart. I hadn't seen her since we were kids, but that squeaky voice was unmistakable. It had to be her. My heart thundered in my chest as I made my way into the dining room. Before Bella, she had become my best friend, there was Sasha. We spent every day together before and after school. She was my first kiss, my first love and had she not left she would've been my first...well, you know.

The closer I got to her, the faster my heart began to beat. Her scent hit me before I even entered the room. She smelled better than I remembered. My mouth went began to water as I looked at her feet, purposely avoiding her face. She was dressed in short denim cut offs, white sneakers and a white tank top that was tied into a knot, right above her pierced belly button, showcasing her perfect abs. There was a small blue feather tattooed on her right ankle and I could see the top of another tattoo peaking over the low rise waist band of her shorts. It looked like the blue wings of a bird. Her jet black hair was pulled to one side in a long braid that cascaded over her shoulder, the end of it lingering just above her hipbone. It was tied with a leather cord that had small turquoise beads and gray feathers dangling from both ends.

I took a deep breath. Every scent in the room disappeared except hers. She smelled like baby powder, lavender and bubble gum. The same way she'd smelled for as long as I could remember, only now it was magnified times a million. Her scent caused my head to spin and my body to tremble. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her, knowing exactly what was coming. After all Bella had been through, I couldn't do this to her. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists so I wouldn't have to look at Sasha's face.

My wolf whined and whimpered, begging for me to open my eyes. I could feel the familiar ache in my bones, he was fighting to be released. Fighting to have his demands met. His desires were much stronger than my human side could control. I let out a long sigh then opened my eyes. The last thing I needed was to burst into wolf form in front of Sasha. My eyes slowly lifted to meet hers and as soon as I stared into her silver eyes, I was a goner. In the blink of an eye, everything I'd known before this moment was gone. There was no pack, no family, no Bella, no me. There was only her. My knees almost gave out as I stared into her eyes wondering how I could have ever loved anyone other than her. She was perfect in every sense of the word. From the top of her head to the scar on her knee from when I pushed her off of her bike when we were six to those perfect toes that she loved to wiggle around in the cool wet sand on First Beach.

From the corner of my eye I could see Billy staring absently at the floor. I knew exactly where this thoughts were...Bella. Surely he understood, he had to. I couldn't control it.

"Ummm so I guess that's a no." Sasha mumbled.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze and really stared at her. She was even more beautiful than I'd remembered.

"I asked for a hug." she laughed, playfully punching me in the arm. "Get your head out of the clouds, Jake."

"Oh. No." I shook my head. "I mean sure." I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. It just felt right. Nothing I'd ever touched before had felt so perfect. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. It smelled like pineapples. She'd been using the same shampoo since we were kids. Her hands caressed my back and I held her tighter.

Sasha's dad cleared his throat and I reluctantly released her from my arms. Thankfully she stayed by my side, clinging to my arm because I think my legs would've given out if she had moved away.

"Mr. Bluebird," I extended my hand. "Good to see you again, sir."

"You too Jacob." He shook my hand, eyeing me cautiously.

"Jake," Billy called my name, capturing my attention. "Don't you still need to get into the garage to work on _Bella's_ truck? I think _Charlie's_ counting on you to have it running by the time she gets back from Florida."

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered. "I should get started on that."

"Need some help?" Sasha asked, holding up her hands. "I've been told I have the magic touch when it comes to cars." She wiggled her fingers in my face.

"He's fixing a car, not stealing one." Mr. Bluebird scoffed. "I think Jacob can handle it by himself. Besides, we still need to get over to your grandmother's house. She was expecting us over an hour ago."

I stared down at Sasha. She rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Geesh, steal your dad's car one time and he never lets you live it down. Guess I won't be having any fun while I'm here." Sasha mumbled as she pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. "What's your number Jake?"

"Three-six-oh-five-five-five-eleven-seventeen." I rattled the number off to her. A few seconds later my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the display. It was a text message from Sasha.

_'I missed you'_

I smiled and quickly replied before storing her number in my phone.

"Well, we really need to get going." Mr. Bluebird said looking down at his watch. "Billy, I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a slight nod as he guided Sasha towards the front door. "Jacob."

"See ya later Jake." Sasha called over her shoulder.

"See ya." I yelled back.

My dad looked up at me. "I think you need to go talk to Sam. You'll need his advice on what _not_ to do. Bella's truck can wait."

"I think so." I agreed reluctantly. Sam hadn't exactly handled his imprinting on Emily and the subsequent breaking of Leah's heart in the ideal way, but Billy was right. I needed to talk to him. He would be the exact one to guide me in the opposite direction of the way he went.

I decided to run to Sam and Emily's. That would give me time to clear my head and figure out what I was going to do about Bella. Well, I knew what I was going to do, I just didn't know how. Bella would understand a little better than Leah had since she knows about imprinting. At least I hoped she'd understand better. And hopefully Sasha would be more understanding and accepting than Emily had been in the beginning.

"Hey Jake." Emily smiled, tossing me a warm muffin from the tray on the stove. I caught it in one hand and devoured it in two bites. Her muffins were the best.

"Is Sam around?"

She nodded. "He went to the store. He should be back in a minute." She wiped her hands on her apron then turned around to face me. "Something wrong?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Something was wrong, but it felt so right. All I could do was hang my head in shame.

"Jake, what happened?" Emily removed her apron and took a seat at the table next to me. "Did something happen with Bella?"

"I-I-I," I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts. Tears filled my eyes. Bella was not only my best friend, but she was technically still my girlfriend and the last thing I wanted was to hurt her. She had survived one heartbreak, I had been the one to piece it back together and now I was going to be the one to break it again. We both knew this was a possibility, which is why she made me promise to avoid eye contact with any new females. It's the reason I barely left the rez. Just hours ago I had been content with Bella and was damn near in tears when I left her at the airport and now I was almost in tears about breaking her heart.

Emily placed her hand on top of mine. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you can work through it. Bella's very understanding and loving and forgiving."

I took a deep breath. "I imprinted."

"You weren't supposed to make eye contact with anyone, Jacob!" Emily shouted. Until this point, I'd never heard her raise her voice. "She's going to kill you Jake!"

"I know, I know, I know." I groaned, putting my head down on the table.

Emily and I sat in silence for a few seconds before she spoke. "Who is it?"

"Sasha." I replied. My heart sped up at just the mention of her name. "Sasha Bluebird."

"I saw her at Old Quil's earlier." Emily mumbled. "She's troubled Jake. Be careful."

My head snapped up and I stared at Emily. My nostrils flared and I began to tremble. She noticed the sudden change in my body language and quickly moved to the other side of the room. I turned towards the door and sucked in a few deep breaths to calm myself. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Emily. I had unintentionally hurt enough people today. When I felt in control of my body again, I turned to face Emily. "What do you mean she's troubled?"

"Well, I heard her father telling Old Quil that he was sending her back to the rez because she'd gotten into a lot of trouble in New York. Drinking, drugs, stealing cars. He hopes that being back here will calm her down." Emily explained.

My phone vibrated, drawing my attention away from Emily. She was still going on about Sasha, but I hadn't heard a word she said. A pain raced through my heart as Bella's face flashed on my screen. I let the phone ring. I couldn't handle talking to her. Not right now. I placed my phone on the table then stood to leave.

"You have to tell her Jake."

"I will." I mumbled as I walked out of the door. I phased into wolf form, not even bothering to remove my clothes then took off running in the opposite direction of the patrol route. I needed to be alone.

For the first time ever, I wished the Cullens had never left.

****Bella's POV****

I'd called Jake four times and each time the phone had gone to voice mail. On the fifth try, Emily answered.

"Hey Bella." She didn't sound like her normal cheerful self. And why was she answering Jake's phone.

"Hey Emily." I replied carefully. "Is Jake around?"

There was a slight pause. "Sorry, Bells. You just missed him. He switched patrol shifts with Jared tonight. Kim isn't feeling well and Jared's taking care of her until her mom gets home from work."

"Oh." I mumbled. I was really hoping to talk to him before patrol sucked the energy out of him. "Can you make sure he calls before he passes out?"

"Sure Bella." Emily agreed. "Have fun in Jacksonville."

"Thanks." I replied before hanging up. That was weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Emily was lying to me. Had something happened to Jacob? Had Victoria caught him alone? I quickly dialed Kim's number. It took her forever to answer.

"Bells!" she squealed. "It's about time you called." She sure didn't sound sick to me.

"Hey Kim. How are you feeling?"

"A little better." She mumbled, the perkiness now gone from her voice. "Jared's taking good care of me."

"Great." I relaxed a little. Kim was my best friend, next to Jake of course, she wouldn't lie to me. "Well, I just wanted to check on you. I talked to Emily and she told me you were sick."

"Thanks for calling, Bells." Kim said. "See you when you get home. And bring me back a keychain."

I laughed then hung up. The last thing Kim needed was another keychain. She had over fifty. I'd bring her back a t-shirt instead and get her hooked on me and my mother's addiction. We'd been collecting t-shirts from various spots we'd vacationed in for as long as I could remember. It was definitely better than collecting keychains.

I placed my phone on the charger then headed outside with my mom. Forks and its constant cloud coverage had done a number on my complexion. I barely tanned to begin with and now I was almost as pale as a vampire. I shook my head at that thought. The last thing I needed to worry about was a vampire. I had my wolf and he was all I needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read the story. I really appreciate it. Thanks to Isabellahcrute and reddog25770 for adding this story to your favorites. Dottyanne, kids2003 and kolor-my-world for the follows. And thank you for the reviews from Dottyanne, chinadoll381282001, lundyred and crazy-wild-and-free for the reviews. **

**Chapter Three**

****Sasha's POV****

By the time we made it to nana's, Ms. Sue and Old Quil were already there with Robyn. I quickly scooped her into my arms, placing kisses all over her chubby cheeks. "Hi baby girl. Mama missed you so much." She giggled.

My nana sat in her rocking chair staring at me. She wasn't happy with my actions back in New York and she certainly wasn't happy with the fact that at the age of sixteen, I was a mother. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hi nana."

"Hello Sasha." she replied in a way that made it seem like saying my name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I've missed you." I sat on the floor near her feet with Robyn in my lap. She played with the end of my braid. I watched her carefully, making sure she didn't pull the beads from the end. She was always finding things to put in her mouth.

"Have you?"

I bit my tongue. Literally. I winced as the saltiness of blood filled my mouth. I quickly swallowed it down. There was no way I could live in a house with this bitter old woman. "Yes nana, I have."

She stared down at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was staring in a funhouse mirror that had the ability to age you sixty or seventy years. My grandmother had the same almond shaped silver eyes as I did and she even wore her silver hair in one long braid, thrown over her right shoulder. Her skin was wrinkled like old tanned leather while mine was still soft and smooth. The only difference between us besides age is that my nose was slightly crooked from being broken in a gang fight three years ago. I didn't want to look like her or be like her in any way. I lifted my hand to my hair, releasing it from its braid. It cascaded down my shoulder in a wavy black river. I would never put my hair in that braid again.

"There are rules in this house. You will go to school everyday and the child will go to day care. You will come home immediately after school, do your homework then do chores. Your father has agreed to send support for you and the child. There will be no boys allowed in this house. Where you go the child goes. Your room is at the back of the house. Last door on the left. The child will stay with you. Is that understood?"

I gritted my teeth. I hated the way she kept referring to my daughter as 'the child'. I wish I had acted right in New York then maybe daddy would've let me stay. "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"School starts on Monday. Sue will take you tomorrow to get registered. Be ready no later than nine. Emily Young has agreed to watch the child while you are gone. You will pay her for her services even if she refuses. Nothing will be given to you for free."

"I understand." I stood to leave.

"Your things are in your room, sweetie." My father called after me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I pushed open the door to my new room and almost cried. It was drab and dusty. Robyn immediately started to sneeze. This room was going to wreak havoc on her allergies. Thankfully there was a sliding patio door. I pushed it open to allow some fresh air to enter the stuffy room. There was no tv in here and the room was half the size of my room back home in Brooklyn. The only difference was that this room had a lot more closet space. Robyn's crib and changing table had already been set up on one side of the room. I placed her inside the crib with a few toys as I unpacked our clothes. By the time I was done, Robyn was fast asleep. I gently pulled her sundress off then wiped her down with a few baby wipes. I hated letting her to go bed without a bath but I surely didn't want to wake her. I carefully slid her into a pair of pajamas. She stirred a little but thankfully didn't wake up. Just as I climbed into bed, my phone rang. It was a text message from Jacob.

_'Wassup Bluebird.?'_

_'Not much Black. Just finished unpacking and putting Robyn on her jammies.'_

_'Robyn?'_

_'Guess word hasn't gotten around yet.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I have a kid Jake. Her name's Robyn. She's eight months old.'_

_'Oh...'_

That was the last message I got from Jacob Black that night. I was used to it. Whenever guys found out that I had a kid they ran for the hills. It had been that way in New York so I don't know why a part of me hoped that it would be different in La Push. But getting that kind of rejection from Jake hurt worse than it did when it came from someone else. The only person that remained by my side through everything was my best friend, Nola. I missed her so much. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 4am back in New York so I decided against calling her. I knew she'd wake up to talk to me, but I also knew that she was going through her own things and I didn't want to worry her with something as simple as boy problems. Instead, for the first time since Robyn had been born, I cried myself to sleep.

****Jacob's POV****

The last thing I expected was for Sasha to say she had a baby. Why hadn't Emily told me that part? If she had seen Sasha at Old Quil's, I was pretty sure that she'd seen the baby too. Or maybe that's what she was going on about when Bella's call had distracted me. It wasn't a big deal that she had a baby. I mean it's a big deal because that's a big responsibility, but it wouldn't change how I feel about her. It wouldn't stop me from loving her and wanting to keep her happy. It just meant that I had to care about Robyn just as much as I care about Sasha. I didn't know how to reply to her telling me that she was a mother, so I didn't reply at all. I turned my phone off and placed it on my nightstand. Bella had been calling all night, but I still wasn't ready to talk to her yet. I dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

I was sleeping so peacefully that I woke up late for patrol. Had it not been for Paul banging on my door I don't think I would've woken up when I did. I was happy to find out that I was running patrol with Sam. The rest of the pack didn't know about my imprinting on Sasha and for now I wanted to keep it that way. I wasn't ashamed of her, but I knew that they were all very fond of Bella. This was definitely not a change that I wanted to thrust on everybody at once, especially when I wasn't even sure what to do. My heart told me that my only option was to love Sasha, but there was a small part of me still connected to Bella. A part that didn't want to let her go. She had been through so much and I had been there every step of the way. I'd feel like shit just leaving her and letting her down after I'd just helped her up from rock bottom. Although she tried to play tough, I knew that she still wasn't over Edward. Maybe I'd hunt him down and force him to come back, just to take the burden of having to decide between my childhood sweetheart and my high school sweetheart. At this point, I was willing to try anything.

_Have you talked to Bella? - Sam_

_Been avoiding her calls like the plague. - Me_

_Probably not the best idea Jacob. She deserves to know. - Sam_

_I plan on telling her, just not like this. Not over the phone and not in a text message. - Me_

_She's not going to take it well either way. - Sam_

_Sam, you know better than anybody that this wasn't something I could control. I tried but I just couldn't fight it. - Me_

_I know. - Sam_

_She's going to kill me. - Me_

_Yep. - Sam_

I groaned. Sam and I ran the perimeter for a few hours before we headed back to his house. Emily was making breakfast when we got there. I know that my actions with Sasha last night might have caused some damage but the baby thing just threw me for a loop. I've never dated a girl with kids. Hell, I've never dated a girl that wasn't a virgin. I wasn't sure if I was even up for the challenge. Maybe I was better off fighting the imprint and staying with Bella. The thought of leaving Sasha to fend for herself sent waves of pain through my body.

"Sam, what _really_ happens when you try to fight an imprint?" I asked through a mouth full of bacon. I knew he had gone through some things when he tried to fight imprinting on Emily, but he never talked about it and if he thought about it, I never noticed.

Sam shook his head. "Don't even think about it Jake."

"Why not? I mean it's better than hurting Bella and leaving her bitter and hateful like you left Le..." It came out before I could catch myself. "Sorry dude. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant Jacob." Sam assured me. "If I could take back what I did to Leah, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I don't regret being in love with Emily. She makes me happy beyond words, but I do regret the way I hurt Leah. It eats at me everyday. I'd never want to see any of my brothers have to shoulder that kind of guilt."

I nodded, completely understanding what he'd meant. I'd seen his guilt and Leah's pain more times that I'd like to remember. It was heartbreaking to say the least. Sometimes I don't see how either of them could manage to get out of bed let alone run patrol and carry on with life dealing with that kind of pain. "But what happens?"

"In your case you'd get so sick that you'd die."

I looked at Sam like he was crazy. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Every soul is created with a perfect match. Sasha always has been and always will be yours. When you two were younger, I don't remember ever seeing one of you without seeing the other. You knew when she was sick or sad and she knew when you were hurting but didn't want to say anything. You cannot fight this no matter how hard you try. You will die Jacob. Her presence in the universe feeds your soul and your soul keeps your body alive. When the soul starves, the body begins to wither and get weaker everyday before long it dies. And when you cease to exist so will Sasha. She may live a little longer than you, but not much. The absence of your soul in the universe and the absence of your body on earth will send her to an early grave. There is no light at the end of the tunnel you're attempting to walk through. So like I said, don't even think about it."

"And if I don't fight it Bella's going to kill me." I pushed my plate away. My appetite was gone.

"She'll understand. She knows about imprinting, she knows you have no control over it. If Bella loves you the way she says she does, she'll learn to live with the choices the universe made. One way or another she'll just have to accept that she was not made for you."

I stared blankly out of the window. I had fought so hard to get Bella to love me and now here I was contemplating turning my back on her. When I thought about hurting Bella, my heart ached. When I thought about hurting Sasha, my soul ached. I guess what they say is true. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. It seemed that I was a dead man walking either way.

**A/N #2: Disclaimer: (that I probably should've added in the beginning... oh well lol)Not all of you will love or even like this story. I cannot promise that things are going to go the way you want them to go but I can promise to do my best to keep you entertained. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I normally only post one chapter a week but I'm going MIA (missing in action) for a few days and I'm working on another story, A Place To Call Home, with another writer(check my profile for the link to the story and her profile)...so I decided to post this chapter since its finished and I can work on editing five and six. Plus I freaking love this story so much that I can't stop writing!**

**Thank you to all of my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I just made that a word POW!). I appreciate you taking your time to read this story. Thanks to JoJoLutz and LB68. **

**Dottyanne I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. **

**cew1088 I thought that was odd too. He'll tell Bella very soon and then things get interesting lol. **

**crazy-wild-and-free I will happily accept your first born because I love babies but I cannot promise to break the imprint. **

**chinadoll381282001 it seems like you're not the only one on Team Bella lol.**

**Chapter Four**

****Sasha's POV****

I barely slept two hours last night. I had the most horrific nightmare and had been up since four so I was already dressed by the time Robyn woke up at seven. It was a battle to get her dressed because she wanted to play with toys instead of sitting still to allow me to do her hair. Thankfully an old episode of Barney came when it did to distract her because Ms. Sue arrived at exactly nine, just seconds after I'd finished the last ponytail. We loaded Robyn into the car then headed down a long dirt path, to Emily's I guess.

Emily was standing on the porch when we got there. A man was standing next to her, Sam I presumed. And next to him was the last person I wanted to see. Jacob Black. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his cut offs with the most guilty look on his face. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't. I let out a soft sigh and shook my head. Sue chuckled softly like she understood my dilemma.

I quickly unbuckled my seat belt then took Robyn and her car seat from the backseat. Sue grabbed her diaper bag. Emily squealed and made grabby hands towards Robyn as we got closer to the house. Her and Robyn had fallen in love with each other at Old Quil's house yesterday. I handed her the car seat and she quickly whisked Robyn into the house, not even bothering to wait for anybody else.

"Sasha, we'll leave here around eleven. I've got a few things to discuss with Sam." Sue said. "Emily makes amazing muffins, if there's any left. The guys around here eat a lot and normally you have to get here first or there's nothing left."

I nodded my head then followed Emily into the house, not even bothering to acknowledge Jake. I was still mad at him for the way he'd acted last night.

"Sasha," Jake mumbled, his eyes fixed on his feet, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

I ignored him and instead focused my attention on Emily. "Emily, what's the going rate for a baby sitter around here?"

"I'm not taking your money, Sasha." she replied as if I'd insulted her.

"Nana said I'm supposed to pay you, even if you refuse. So what's the going rate?" The last thing I wanted was issues with nana. She'd make the next two years of my life a living hell.

"Sasha!" Emily snapped. "I am not taking your money. I don't care what your evil old nana says. Elder or not, she is not the boss of me. Pushy old goat."

I couldn't help but laugh. Emily seemed sweeter than molasses and here she was calling my nana names. I could already tell that next to Jake, she was going to be my favorite person in La Push. "Thanks."

"No problem." Emily replied, feeding Robyn pieces of a blueberry muffin.

I looked up and saw that Jake had left the house. In his place was a pink bag with 'Robyn' scribbled across the side with a black marker. "What's this?"

Emily shrugged, but I could see the corner of her mouth pulling into a sly smile.

I pulled the bag between my feet and removed the layers of tissue paper. There was a reddish brown stuffed wolf inside. It reminded me of the one from my nightmare last night. It's weird that Jake had gotten her a replica of what had kept me up all night. If someone gives her a pale red headed doll with red eyes, I'm packing our shit and we're out of here. I reluctantly handed the wolf to Robyn and she immediately covered it in slobbery muffin laced kisses. Emily and I laughed as she clutched it to her chest and stroked its soft fur.

"I'm gonna go find Jake." I told Emily. She simply nodded, her attention was still on Robyn.

I walked out on the porch and found Jacob leaned against a blue Volkswagen Rabbit. I hadn't seen one of those in well, ever. I walked over to him and stood with my arms folded across my chest. "Thanks for the wolf. She loves it."

"You're welcome." A smile spread across his face then disappeared just as quickly. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to not reply. I just didn't know how to reply. That was stupid of me and I promise that it won't happen again."

"It's ok Jake, I'm used to people treating me differently when they find out I have a kid. I just didn't expect it from you."

"I don't want to treat you differently. I don't want you to be sad or upset." he said sincerely. "I want to be apart of your life, and Robyn's. If you'll let me."

I shook my head. "That's probably not the best idea Jake."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice tinged with hurt.

"I'm damaged goods Jacob Black and you're," I shook my head, "you're too good for me. You deserve better."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. His body was like an inferno. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head. I gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

"In my eyes you're perfect, Sasha," he mumbled. "And I'll spend an eternity proving that to you. All I want to do is make you happy. You and Robyn."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. A child is a big responsibility. It's not just something fun to do for the moment. There's no me without my daughter. We're a package deal. I need for you to understand that."

He softly kissed my cheek. "I understand and accept that with an open heart, an open mind and open arms. I'll treat her as if she were my own."

"I think this is a mistake Jacob." I pulled away from him.

"Why?"

"It just is. It's just been Robyn and I since before she was born. Her father's parents made him cut off contact with me as soon as they found out I was pregnant. I wrote letters and they sent them back marked 'Return To Whore'. It was awful. My mom and dad were furious. They wanted me to have an abortion but I refused. I couldn't even stomach the thought of killing an innocent child. Their next option was adoption and that made me just as sick to my stomach." My eyes filled with tears as I thought back to all of the horrible things I had to go through with my parents.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my back. He didn't say a word and at that moment, he didn't need to. His being there for me at that moment was all I needed. What he had done last night no longer mattered. It was a normal reaction and one that I should be used to. His actions at this moment showed me who he truly was on the inside.

"Sasha." Sue called out, interrupting our tender moment. "Time to go."

"Coming, Ms. Sue." I gave Jake a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See ya in a little bit."

He wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "See ya."

I climbed into Sue's car and we headed to the school. It was bigger than I thought it would be. The office was pretty empty, I guess I was the last one that needed a schedule since most of the kids on the rez had gone to the school the year before.

"Is there any way that I can get into any of Jacob Black's classes?" I asked the counselor, Mrs. Mashonee.

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"He's the only person she really knows at the school, Noel." Sue spoke up. "I think it would do her some good to get in a few of his classes. And if his are full then I'm sure any classes with Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Claire Young or Aurora Uley will do just fine."

"Let me see what I can do." Mrs. Mashonee said, typing away at her computer. A few minutes later, she printed out my schedule, scribbled a few notes on it then handed it to me.

I looked it over and smiled. There were only two of my six classes that I didn't have with Jake and the entire group of people Ms. Sue had named. Those classes were dance and drama with Claire Young and Aurora Uley, whoever they were. We all had lunch together. "Thank you, Mrs. Mashonee."

"You're welcome." she smiled.

Ms. Sue handed me her car keys. "Sasha can you go start the car for me. I'll be out in just a moment."

"Sure." I grabbed the keys and my schedule then headed out of the door. As I sat in the car waiting for Ms. Sue, my thoughts wandered to Jacob. He seemed so willing and ready to be in my life, but I wasn't sure that I was willing and read to give him a spot there. The last thing I needed to be focused on was a guy. Even if that guy was the uber sexy Jacob Black. I sighed and pressed my head against the window. No, Mr. Black, I don't need you clouding my judgment. Robyn, school and getting the hell out of La Push is where every drop of my attention needs to be. The only thing I need right now is a friend. Nothing more.

Ten minutes later, Ms. Sue joined me. We made a few more stops to get school supplies, groceries and to sign Robyn up for daycare. By the time we got back to Emily's it was almost six. I was so excited to be back with my baby. I hated being away from her for more than a few hours.

"Where's Robyn?" I asked, looking down at the empty car seat.

Emily placed a finger over her lips then pointed towards a closed door. I walked over to it and slowly pushed it open. I was not prepared for what I saw. Jacob was laying on his back in the bed with Robyn curled into a cute little ball in the center of his massive chest. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Send those to me." Jacob whispered, startling me.

"I thought you were sleeping." I whispered back, snapping a few more pictures.

"I've been up for a while but I didn't want to wake sleeping beauty."

I climbed into the bed on the other side and propped myself up on one arm. Jake turned his head and looked at me. He really did look like a loving father with my daughter on his chest. I moved closer to them then raised my hand in the air, snapping a picture of the three of us.

"I definitely need you to send me that one." he grinned as he carefully placed Robyn on the bed between us. She stirred, whined and whimpered a little. He placed his hand on her back then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She stopped moving and began to softly snore again.

"What did you say to her?"

"That's confidential." he smirked.

"Have you been here all day?"

He nodded.

"Like the entire time?"

"Yes, the entire time. We watched cartoons, took a walk in the woods then came back for lunch, watched a few more cartoons, played with some toys, had a few snacks then we came in here and fell asleep." he looked over at the clock. "And now I think it's dinner time."

"You are an amazing man, Jacob Black."

"That's me. Mr. Amazing." he replied.

"Guess what?" I smiled, pulling my schedule from my back pocket. I waved the paper teasingly in his face.

"What?" he sat up carefully so he didn't disturb Robyn.

I unfolded the paper and handed it to him. He carefully read it over and smiled before handing it back to me.

"Who are Claire, Aurora, Quil and Embry?" I asked. Ms. Sue had insisted that I be placed in classes with people I didn't even know.

"Claire is Emily's niece and Quil's girlfriend. Aurora is Embry's girlfriend and Sam's sister. Embry and Quil are my best friends. You'll get to meet them at the bonfire tonight."

"Can't go. I don't have a baby sitter." I sighed.

Jake stroked Robyn's hair. "She's coming with us."

I shook my head. "It gets cold on the beach at night, Jake. I don't remember much about La Push but I do remember First Beach being colder than a polar bear's toenails at night, even with a fire going."

He placed his hand on mine and for the first time I noticed how hot he really was. His temperature had to be over one hundred degrees. "Jake you're burning up. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just naturally hot," he laughed. "I'll keep both of you warm."

"Promise?"

Jacob leaned over and kissed my nose. "I promise."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Dinner's ready." Emily called through the closed door.

I reached for Robyn, but Jake stopped me. He picked her up, kissed her cheeks and tickled her tummy. Her eyes fluttered open and instead of crying like she normally did when someone woke her up, she looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"How was your nap princess?" he asked. She replied by gently slapping his face. We all laughed.

For the first time in a long time, I felt complete and for some reason that scared me. I had a bad feeling about all of this. Maybe La Push wouldn't be so good for me after all.

****Bella's POV****

I had been calling Jake for two days now and still hadn't gotten through. Every time I called he sent me to voicemail or Emily or Claire or Leah or some damn body other than Jake would answer and say he was running patrol. And nobody ever seemed to know when he would be coming back. I swear there were times that I heard him laughing in the background. I called the one person that I knew would give me an honest answer. Kim.

"Bella!" Kim yelled. "I freaking miss you girlie."

I laughed. "I miss you too Kim."

"How are you holding up?" Her tone changed to a serious one that I wasn't used to hearing.

"Holding up? What are you talking about?" I immediately began to panic. "Did something happen to Jake or Charlie? Why would I be falling apart? What's wrong Kim? What happened?"

Kim cursed under her breath. "Florida silly. I know how you hate being away from Jake."

"That's not what you meant Kim. Please don't lie to me. I don't need the shadiness from you right now. I can't seem to get answers from anybody else. You're my best friend. Now please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Bella." Kim assured me. "I know you've had a hard time catching up with Jake so I just assumed you'd be falling apart. Sorry." Her voice raised nearly two octaves, the way it always did when she told a lie.

I let out a heavy sigh. I don't know what was going on but apparently nobody was going to tell me. I still had more twelve days before I could get down to the bottom of things. This was going to drive me insane. I shook my head and attempted to blink away the tears. "So what's the plan for tonight?" I needed to get my mind off of Jake.

"There's a bonfire at the beach tonight. I'm getting dressed now so I can ride over with Aurora and Claire."

"Wasn't there just a bonfire a few nights ago?" I distinctly remember there being one because I had been there. It was the last time I had seen Kim and the rest of the girls before I left for Jacksonville. They usually only had a bonfire once a month.

"Sam thought it would be a good idea since Sasha Bluebird just moved back to La Push yesterday and doesn't really remember a lot of us. She was really young when she left." Kim answered honestly. "It's just a bunch of us hanging out and eating. You know the guys will probably do some midnight cliff diving between runs. They still haven't caught that red head."

Patrol. Victoria. I shuddered. "If Jake's there can you have him call me?"

A few seconds passed before Kim answered. I had to look at my phone to make sure she hadn't hung up. "I'll tell him Bella." She finally answered.

"Thanks Kim." I managed a weak smile.

"You're welcome. I'll call you when I get back in. Love ya."

"Love ya too Kimmi." I hung up the phone and leaned back against the bed. There was no way that I was going to be able to stay in Jacksonville without knowing exactly what was going on. I had to go back home to Forks, even if only for a day. But how would I convince Renee to let me go back home before the end of the trip? And how would I pay for it? I jumped up and pulled my suitcase from the closet and began to pack my clothes. Then it hit me. The Cullens had gotten me companion tickets to Jacksonville. I'd just change my return flight to an earlier one then use the companion ticket to come back. Perfect. The only issue now was coming up with a believable enough lie for Renee to let me leave. And with her being a complete scatterbrain, that wouldn't be a hard task to accomplish. Let's see Jacob try to dodge me when I'm standing in his face.

**A/N #2: After careful consideration, I've decided to follow my original vision. I can't please all the people all of the time or even some of the people some of the time. But what I can do is write a story that pleases me and is true to who I am as a writer, entertains my readers and conveys a message. Hopefully all of you will decide to continue to read Dangerously In Love, even if it's not what you hoped for. At this time I cannot and will not confirm or deny anything in regards to Jacob/Bella or Jacob/Sasha because I honestly don't know what path will be taken. All I know is what I hope to accomplish and there are three paths to that same destination. Not every story has a happy ending and this just **** MIGHT**** be one of them...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm going on vacation and this is the last chapter until I get back. I responded to all of the reviews/concerns/questions/comments/verbal abuse/threats/requests/foolishness/nonsense at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five**

****Jake's POV****

When I arrived at Sasha's house I was a nervous wreck. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating out of my chest. Her grandmother scared the hell out of me. She was one of those people that kids secretly whispered about being a witch and eating little children. I knew it wasn't true but that didn't make her any less scary. I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Bliss Bluebird, Sasha's grandmother, answered the door. She stared at me with a sour look on her face. I cleared my throat. "Hi Mrs. Bluebird. I'm Jacob Black and I'm here to take Sasha and Robyn to the bonfire we're having in their honor tonight."

"Sasha cannot have male company in this house young man." she snapped.

I took a step back. "Ma'am, I'm not asking to come in. I'd just like for them to come out. I promise to have them back by midnight. We're just going to sit on the beach, share tribal stories and eat." I replied.

She stared at me for a few more minutes then slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Maybe knocking again would cause more harm than good. Just as I was about to turn around and go to the bonfire alone, the door opened. Sasha was standing there holding Robyn in her arms. They were both dressed in black jeans, white long sleeve shirts and gray boots. Robyn was also wearing a gray zip up sweater. She immediately held her hands out to me. I happily took her from her mother's arm and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"I'm sorry about that Jake." Sasha shook her head as she closed the door behind her. "Nana can be a little difficult to deal with."

I shrugged. "It's ok. I'm just happy to see my two favorite girls again." I tickled Robyn and she giggled. "Ready?"

"Yep." Sasha replied.

First Beach was just down the hill behind Sasha's grandmother's house. When we got there, everybody was already there except Leah, Seth and Jared. They were still running patrol. I introduced Sasha and Robyn to the rest of the pack and the imprints. Claire and Aurora took Robyn from me before I had a chance to protest. In a matter of minutes she had everybody wrapped around her little finger, including Paul. I pulled Sasha into my arms when I saw her shivering.

"Maybe I should've grabbed Robyn a bigger coat." she said, snuggling against me.

I looked over at Robyn, she was sitting on Paul's lap a few feet from the fire, eating toasted marshmallows. Somehow he'd stolen her away from Claire and Aurora. They were on the other side of the fire glaring at him. "I'm sure she's nice and warm." I assured her.

Kim was standing near the edge of the water, shooting daggers at us. I completely forgot that she was going to be here. She crooked her finger at me, before walking down the beach a little further. She stopped right before she reached the opening of the forest. I sighed, leaned down and kissed the top of Sasha's head then led her over to the fire to sit near Paul and Robyn. "I'll be right back."

"Ummm... ok." Sasha replied.

I jogged down the beach and caught up with Kim.

"What the hell Jacob!" she yelled, poking me in the chest.

"Kim, you know I have no control over this. I never meant to do anything that would hurt Bella." I tried to explain.

Kim poked me again. "You promised her! No damn eye contact with any female for any reason! You broke your promise Jacob Black! How could you do that to her after all that she's been through? You haven't even had the decency to tell her yet! She's in Jacksonville completely in the dark."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Bella and I knew that there was a possibility this would happen. We both knew the risks even if I avoided all eye contact. I tried. I swear I did. Do you think that I would hurt Bella on purpose? I was there to pick up all the pieces the leech left behind. I wiped away every tear and rocked her back to sleep after every nightmare. It's killing me that I had to hurt her like this, but I had no control over this. There was nothing I could do. And I'm not going to tell her while she's thousands of miles away. You can't break someone's heart over the damn phone. Would you want someone to do that to you? She deserves to be told face to face."

"You couldn't just keep your eyes on the floor or stare over her head Jake? You just had to make eye contact didn't you?"

"It wasn't even the eyes that got me, Kim. Her scent made my knees go weak before I even looked at her. I was intent on focusing on the floor, but then my wolf started fighting to get out. If I hadn't looked at her, I probably would've phased right there and ended up hurting somebody. Besides, it's not even anything romantic, we're just friends."

"Just friends my ass Jake! I see the way you've been looking at her. " Kim shook her head. "No excuse Jacob. No damn excuse. Bella will never forgive you and neither will I. You just better tell Bella before I do." She pushed past me and stormed back over to the bonfire.

I stared out at the moon for a while, lost in my thoughts. If only my mom were still here. She always gave the best advice. She'd know exactly what to do and say in this situation. I on the other hand was completely lost. I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Sam. I knew that there was no way that I could just walk away from Sasha completely without ending both of our lives, but maybe we could find common ground. Maybe there was a way that I could be whatever Sasha needed me to be and still keep Bella. Kim was right, she didn't deserve to be hurt. Maybe Sam was wrong about everything. Maybe this would all work out. Or maybe I was a damn fool for thinking that this would be easy. A commotion behind me snapped me from my thoughts. I turned around to see Sasha and Kim in a heated argument. Claire was holding Sasha back while Aurora was pulling Kim in the opposite direction. Paul was standing there looking lost, holding a crying Robyn. I ran back over to the group.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled.

"Who the hell is Bella?" Sasha screamed right before she slapped me.

I shot daggers at Kim and my body began to tremble. From the corner of my eye I could see Paul moving towards the other end of the beach with Robyn safely in his arms. My ears began to ring and all of the voices around me fused together. I was seeing red. Before I could control it, I phased into wolf form with my sights set on Kim. The last thing I heard were screams.

****Sasha's POV****

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob had just turned into a huge wolf right before my eyes. I was both intrigued and frightened at the same time. I looked to my left and noticed that where Sam once stood, there was now a huge black wolf, almost as big as Jacob. He was standing protectively in front of Kim, his eyes fixed on Jacob, teeth bared and hackles raised. My vision clouded red and I began to tremble as I moved protectively in front of Jacob.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at Sam. My eyes quickly darted to Kim. "This is all your fault!"

"No, it's your fault!" She yelled back. "You should've stayed in New York you fucking whore!"

"Bitch, I'll happily go back to New York right after I beat your ass!" I attempted to side step Jacob but before I knew it, a huge brown wolf came from out of nowhere and used its muzzle to push me back. I fell to the ground and a sickening snap filled the air followed by a sharp pain shooting through my arm. I knew immediately that something was broken.

That's when Jacob went insane. He grabbed the wolf by the throat and tossed him towards the fire. He only missed it by a few inches. Before the brown wolf could regain his composure, Jacob pounced on him, growling fiercely and looking for an open spot on the wolf's neck to sink his teeth into. Massive mounds of brown fur flew through the air as blood poured from the wolf's wounds, saturating the sand beneath him. I frantically looked around for Robyn, hoping that she wasn't witnessing this brutal scene. I was relieved when I finally saw her at the other end of the beach with Paul.

"Stop him!" Kim yelled. "He's going to kill Jared!" She fell to her knees and began to scream incoherently at the two wolves fighting a few feet away from us. Claire and Aurora moved to her side to help pick her up from the ground but she pushed away from them.

"Sam, do something." Aurora pleaded, looking at the massive black wolf. Her eyes filled with tears.

The black wolf simply lowered his head and moved closer to the edge of the water where Emily was standing. He rested at her feet and she sat down in the sand next to him, burying her face into his fur. I'm pretty sure she was crying.

I turned my attention back to Jacob and Jared. I was shocked to see Jared lying on the ground, completely naked and curled into a fetal position with Jacob standing menacingly over him. In one swift motion Jacob raised his paw and hit Jared so hard that he flew back at least ten feet and slammed into a nearby pile of driftwood. The sound of his bones crunching made me want to puke. Jake stalked towards Jared's unconscious body and raised his paw again. He really was going to kill him and nobody was going to try to stop him.

"Jacob stop!" I yelled. "Don't do this! I'll hate you forever if you kill him!" I didn't know if he could even understand what I was saying, but I had to try. I couldn't just let him kill one of his friends. I'd never forgive him for doing it and I'd never forgive myself for allowing it to happen. I couldn't understand why everybody was just standing back watching like they didn't have a care in the world.

Jacob stopped mid-swing. He lowered his paw and stared at me for a few moments before taking off into the woods. A few of the other boy's whose names I didn't know took off behind him. I sure hoped they could turn into giant wolves to protect themselves, not that it had done Jared much good. Kim, Claire, Aurora and quickly ran over to Jared's side. He was covered in blood with deep scratches and bite marks covering his body.

"Why isn't he healing?" Kim shouted. I looked at her like she was crazy. Did she not just see him get attacked by a giant wolf? How the hell did she expect for him to start healing?

"He's hurt too badly. He needs a doctor" Sam replied. He was back on two legs again. Aurora and Claire immediately pulled Kim into their arms and she broke down into inconsolable tears. Even though I wasn't that fond of her, I felt horrible. If that had been my boyfriend lying there dying I'd probably be trying to kill someone.

I looked up to search for Robyn, she was still at the far end of the beach being held by Paul. Emily and Ms. Sue were running towards us followed by a tall boy that slightly resembled a younger Jacob. I slowly walked towards where Paul was standing with Robyn. He handed her to me without saying a word then raced down to where the other's were with Jared. I didn't wait around to see if he was okay. I had to find Jacob before the others did and I had a good idea where he'd be. But first I had a stop to make.

"Hello, Sasha." Billy smiled. He moved out of the way to allow me and Robyn to enter the house. "Jacob's not here. I thought he was going to the bonfire with you."

"He was t-there." Tears filled my eyes and I started to choke on my words. "A-and then K-Kim and I got into an argument, J-Jacob and Sam turned into huge w-wolves then another wolf came out of nowhere and tried to attack me but Jacob protected me. At the time I didn't know it was Jared until Jacob nearly killed him and he turned back into a human. Jacob ran off when I yelled at him to stop."

Billy sat stone faced, staring out the window like he was looking for something or someone. This was not the reaction that I'd expected after telling him that his son not only turned into a huge wolf but that he almost killed someone.

"Billy, I need to find Jacob. Do you still have that cabin in the woods near the cliffs?"

He nodded then rolled his wheelchair over to a small table near the front door. He pulled a set of keys from a cup and held them out to me. I walked over to take them. "You can take Jake's car. Leave the baby here. Be careful Sasha."

I placed Robyn in Billy's lap then gave him a quick hug. "I will."

I got into Jake's car and raced towards the cabin. Jake and I used to play there a lot when we were kids when it wasn't being used by some of the older members of the tribe during hunting season to store gear, extra ammo, weapons and food. I would only be able to drive so far before I had to walk another mile or so to get there. I hoped I still remembered where it was.

Streams of tears flowed down my face and my whole body shivered. I had the heat turned up in the Rabbit as high as it would go but I was still cold. Tonight had been one crazy night and something told me that things were just going to get worse. Maybe Kim was right. Maybe I should've stayed in New York.

**A/N#2: I thought we could all play nicely together...guess not. So now I'm being forced out of my element to reply to the comments. Here we go:**

**Guest#1: I am not tricking anybody. I apologize for any inconvenience that may have been caused due to your misunderstanding of how the character selection on this site works. It was not my intention for you to misconstrue this. When you click the little help icon next to characters when publishing a new story it tells you to list up to ****4 major characters in your story****, ****not up to 4 people in a relationship****. I read the fine print and it's not my fault that others didn't read it, don't understand it or chose to twist it to fit their needs. Bella is a major character in my story (even though she has been pretty quiet for now) and Jacob is a major character. I will not change the way my story is classified. I will not change my character selection. I simply will not! I will not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I Am. Good day sir or madam!**

**sweetdreams1: That A/N simply states I don't know which way it's going. Please see the reply to Guest#1 about the character pairing. Jacob didn't write off Bella at all. You don't break people's heart over the freaking phone. Period. You have every right to stop reading. *shrugs***

**kolor-my-world1220: You have given me a great idea my dear. *gives you virtual hugs and cookies* I am happy that you are enjoying the drama and you're willing to stick around to see what happens. It is greatly appreciated.**

**Guest #2: If giving a kid a stuffed animal and spending one day with them is playing daddy then there are going to be a lot of men at court trying to get that child support arrangement. He's just being warm, sunny, loving Jake. Nothing more, nothing less. Please refer to the reply to Guest #1 about the character selection. Good day to you as well. **

**crazy-wild-and-free: Oh how I adore thee. Keep hope alive. Anything is possible. Oh and just a little hint...Bella is not as together as she may seem. Please don't give me sad faces, it makes my computer cranky :-P**

**Lauryn: How could you possibly hate Sasha? She's innocent. All she did was go back to La Push because her parents made her. All she did was go back to visit an old friend that she hasn't seen in years. She just wants Jacob as a friend. Is that so bad?**

**Guest#3: Well...seeing as I'm not getting paid for this I kinda don't care about having a bunch of "fans" but that's just me. *shrugs* I write for me. I just post it cuz I'm a big ol attention whore and I want to be showered with praise. No not really. I post it cuz I was asked to post one story and just got carried away. I do it because I love writing not for the reviews, the views, favorites, follows or anything else. My summary clearly states that poor Bella gets her wittle itty bitty heart bwoken by the big bad wolfie. So for anybody that assumed this would be Jacob/Bella gag inducing fluff when its clearly marked as a drama before anything...oh yeah and that summary, I don't know what to tell them besides...You know what happens when you assume. Please refer to the reply to Guest #1 about the character selection. Good day to you as well. **

**Guest#4: Jake isn't being that bad. He's still young and lost and confused. He wants to tell Bella but not over the phone. Can't just text her and say "Hey I imprinted on someone since you left. Can you bring me back a keychain?" He wants to give her the respect she deserves. It's not the packs place to tell her anything. They're not letting him get away with anything. They all understand the delicate nature of the situation and they are going to let Jake handle things the way he see fits.**

**Dottyanne: Yay! I'm happy you're loving it! You're going to love the confrontation. If I can please one person with my story, besides myself of course, then my job is done. Thank you for not demanding gaggy Jacob/Bella fluff. Thank you for not wanting sweet little Robyn to end up motherless if Jacob breaks this imprint. Thank you for not wanting Jacob and Sasha to die. Thank you for loving my drama! **

*****Read the summary...It does not say that this is Jacob/Bella cotton candy, head in the clouds, pooping glittery rainbows and jelly beans fluff. It clearly states that he breaks her heart. It is clearly listed as a drama first THEN romance. So I don't know why people expected anything else. And I have clearly stated several times that I don't know what he's going to do. I didn't have him go through that conversation with Sam about breaking the imprint for my health. It was written for a reason. The story isn't even halfway done people. Geesh! Oh and I know I'm a bitch, evil, crazy and whatever else you can think of to call me for these responses. The great thing about it is that I really don't care. Yay me! Ok...rant over*** **

***adjusts halo and exits bitch mode* Hope you all enjoyed chapter five...I'm going on vacation!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

****Sasha's POV****

It took nearly an hour, but I found my way to the cabin. Just as I had suspected, Jake was there. He didn't even bother to look at me when I walked in. He didn't have to. It was like I could feel every emotion he was feeling. Anger, regret, fear, helplessness, hopelessness and confusion. I took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked in almost a whisper.

He simply nodded as he stared aimlessly out of the window. A single tear rolled down his cheek, I leaned over and wiped it away. I hated seeing people cry.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Why did you make all those promises to me?" I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. I wasn't angry because he was in a relationship, he looked damn good and I wouldn't expect anything less. I was angry because he didn't tell me and most of all I was angry at myself for allowing him to bond with my daughter. I wanted to punch him but I fought hard to contain my rage. The last thing I needed was Jacob turning into a huge wolf and ripping me to shreds in this tiny cabin.

It seemed like an eternity passed before he spoke. "Do you remember any of the stories our parents told us when we were younger? Before you left?"

"Yes." I replied slowly. How could I forget them? My father had told me those stories every night until I was thirteen and my rebellion started. After Robyn was born, he told them to her. Until earlier tonight I had only thought these legends to be stories invented by the elders to keep the kids occupied. Now I didn't know what to believe.

"Good, that will make this go a lot easier." He took a deep breath then let it out. "Do you remember any of the stories about imprinting?"

"I do." I remembered those stories word for word. They were the ones that were always so magical yet so repulsive to me. They were the ones that made me believe that true love didn't exist.

"Well, that first night you came back to Forks, I imprinted on you." He was straight and to the point.

I was speechless. This explained his attachment to Robyn, the promises he made. Everything made sense now. He felt as though he was obligated to love me. I didn't want or need that kind of love. Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Sasha," he leaned over and gently touched my injured arm. I pulled away. His touch no longer comforted me. Now it was dirty and repulsive. Full of lies and deceit.

I stood up and brushed the dirt from the back of my pants. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Stay away from me and my daughter."

"You know I can't do that, Sasha." he sighed. The look of hurt on his face was gut wrenching, but I held my ground.

"You can and you will." I yelled, moving towards the door. "Starting right fucking now!" I walked out of the door, slamming it behind me. I ran back through the forest in search of Jacob's car. I had to get as far away from him as fast as possible. I could hear him running behind me.

"Sasha! Get back here!"

"Fuck off Jake!" I screamed back, stumbling into a tree. I fought to regain my footing but instead I tripped over something. A strong arm caught me around the waist and pulled me back to my feet. I looked up and found myself staring into Jake's teary eyes. He didn't wait for me to protest as he gently scooped me into his arms and ran in the direction of his car. He placed me in the passenger seat, buckled my seat belt then closed the door.

"At least let me drive you to Sue's so she can look at your arm." He mumbled softly, getting into the car. "After that I'll be out of your life."

I simply turned my head and stared out of the window. I wasn't ready to talk to him and I wasn't sure if or when I'd ever be ready to talk.

****Bella's POV****

It didn't take much convincing for Renee to let me go back to Forks. I simply told her that the school needed me to fill out some papers in order to hold my spot. She was a little reluctant at first, but when I showed her the confirmation for my return flight two days later, she agreed to drive me to the airport without any further arguments. I didn't know if I could clear things up with Jacob in two days but I was going to come back to Jacksonville either way. With Jake acting the way he was and Charlie being gone all the time, Renee was all I had left. I didn't want to do anything to alienate her or push her away.

"Make sure you call when your plane lands." Renee said as she kissed my cheeks. "Are you sure you're coming back?"

"I will mom." I smiled. "And yes, I'll be back in two days. You made me leave my luggage remember?"

"Did I?" Renee turned around quickly and peered into the empty backseat. "Hmph, I guess I did." She laughed nervously.

If it weren't an automatic body function I think Renee would forget to breathe. I shook my head. "I'll see you and Phil in two days mom." I slid from the car and merged with the sea of people before she attempted to come up with another excuse for me not to leave.

The plane ride back to Washington seemed like it took forever. Instead of calling someone to come get me, I found a private car service to drive me the four hours to Forks from Seattle for one hundred dollars. I know Kim would've came to get me, but I also know that she would've told Jared and he would've told Jacob, then I'd lose the element of surprise. Whatever Jacob was doing, I wanted to catch him doing it.

When I got to Jake's house the front door was open. "Jake!" I yelled, letting myself into the house. "You in here?"

Jake came rushing out of his room, closing the door behind him. He franticly looked back and forth between me and his bedroom. Busted!

"Bells. Hey. Umm... what are you doing home so soon? You're not supposed to be back for like another week and a half. Why are you here?" He looked over his shoulder again.

"Well damn Jacob, I missed you too." I replied sarcastically.

"It's not that I didn't miss you. I'm just a little busy at the moment. Can you come back in a few hours?"

Okay, now I was worried. Jacob was constantly begging to get me alone in his house and now he was putting me out. He was definitely hiding something and doing a very poor job at it. "What's in your room Jacob?" I asked when he looked over his shoulder for the fifth time in three minutes.

"N-n-nothing Bells. Just a room. You've been in there dozens of times." He gently grabbed my arm and led me towards the kitchen. "You hungry? I was just about to make some lunch."

I twisted out of his grip and pushed past him. "Actually I'm a little tired. You know, jet lag and all. I think I'll go take a nap."

"Bella don't!" He yelled, but it was too late. The door was already open and I saw what he was trying to hide.

"Whose is she?" I asked staring at the baby curled up on a pink blanket in the middle of his bed cuddling a reddish brown stuffed wolf. I knew the wolf was him and I knew that for her to have one she had to be someone extremely special to him. Quil's mom handmade them and the chest cavity of each wolf contained a red felt heart filled with a lock of hair from its human counterpart. The Quileutes believed that this would keep the owner of that wolf safe from all harm no matter where they went in the world. Until this point, there was only one Jacob wolf and that was the one on my bed back in Jacksonville.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "A friend's."

I moved closer to the bed. "She's beautiful, Jake. But exactly what friend's is she?" None of his friends that I knew had kids.

"You don't know her. She just moved back to the rez." His eyes were still fixated on the baby. He stared at her with a look of pure adoration and love. He never looked at me that way.

My heart began to pound against my chest. "Jacob, did you i-imprint on this b-baby?" I could barely get the words out. My eyes began to water and my hands started to shake. I wanted to turn around and run from the house but my feet wouldn't move.

"No!"

"Jacob Black, look me in my eyes and tell me that you did not imprint on this baby."

"I did not imprint on her, Bella. She's just a baby." he replied, staring me directly in the eyes.

I smiled and my heart returned to its normal beating pace. "You had me scared for a moment. You've been so hard to get in contact with these past few days. I was afraid that something or someone had taken you away from me." I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed up. "What's wrong?"

Jacob slowly and gently eased my arms from around his waist and pulled me into the living room. He sat down on the sofa then patted the spot next to him. I sat. His eyes filled with tears. "I don't know how to say this and I know that there are no perfect words to tell you this so I'll just come out with it. I didn't imprint on the baby." He took a deep breath then let it out. I already knew what was coming. "I imprinted on her mother."

His words hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks. "You what?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. You know that we have no control over this. I never meant to hurt you in any way. If it makes you feel any better at all, she only wants to be friends with me. Nothing more."

Hell no that didn't make me feel any better. She could change her mind at any moment and even if she didn't, I would always and forever be number two. "That doesn't make me feel any better Jacob .What about me? What about us?"

"There can still be an us Bella."

"Until she decides otherwise."

He nodded. "I have to be whatever she wants and needs me to be. Friend, brother, protector, whatever." I was happy he didn't say lover.

"I can't and won't accept this!" I yelled. Tears were now streaming down my face. "Can't you just break the imprint?"

"I thought about that, but Sam told me that I'd die and eventually so would she. And how is that good for anyone in the situation? You, her, her daughter, my dad, her parents."

"So what happens when she decides that she doesn't want to be your friend anymore? What happens to me?"

"Bella, I'll always be your friend. You know that."

"Friend? I don't want to be your freaking friend Jacob! After all that we've been through how do I just go on being your friend? How is that fair to me?"

Before Jacob could speak, the baby started crying in the other room. He quickly dropped my hands and rushed into his bedroom to check on her. From where I was sitting, I could see him rubbing her back and kissing her head as he paced the floor rocking her gently back to sleep. Her little hands gripped his shirt tightly. He tried to lay her back down but she'd just start crying again. After about ten minutes, he carried her back into the living room. He sat on the sofa, this time about two feet away from me. It broke my heart to see him sitting there with her. I always dreamt of Jacob cuddling our child the way he was cuddling this one. Watching him made me sick to my stomach.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Bella, you know I never meant for any of this to happen."

"So that's why you've been so hard to get in contact with these past few days?"

He nodded somberly. "I've been trying to find the right words to tell you. And I couldn't tell you over the phone. You didn't deserve to find out like that."

"Who knew?"

"Who knew what?"

"Who knew about the imprint?"

"Bella, it doesn't matter who knew. You know it's not their job to tell. You can't blame them for any of this."

"You're right Jake, it wasn't their job to tell me." I yelled. The baby started to cry again but I didn't care. I was pissed and at that moment nobody's feelings mattered to me but my own. "It was your job to tell me. Just like it was your job to keep your promise and not make eye contact with anybody. And we all see how well that worked out."

"Bella, can we talk about this later?" Jake pleaded, still trying to calm the crying baby.

"No! We can talk about this right now!" I picked up a picture of me and Jake from the coffee table and tossed it against the wall. I walked over and picked up the picture from the tangled mess of broken glass and wood. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I ripped the picture to pieces, watching them fall to the floor. "Is it because I won't sleep with you? Is that why you're leaving me?"

"Bella, stop." Jake snapped. "I told you that we aren't over. Yes, things will be slightly different, but as long as you're willing to try there can and will be an us. I'm not giving up and I'm not letting you go. I'll fight this until the end."

I slowly walked over to the door. "This is the end Jake." I walked out of the door and out of Jacob Black's life...At least for the moment.

**A/N: Oh the things that I have planned for the next two-three chapters. *happy dance***

**Thank you so much to my new followers and favoriters, NothingmuchXX, NeviaAnn, chedoo28, Youliveanduburn,edwar4dlover84, Katyanne3 and BellaItaliana8987. You are appreciated. **

**Blab Labels - I will definitely be continuing the story despite the reviews. There's always a method to my madness...well most of the time, but I assure you that this time there is. There will definitely be lots of fighting when it comes to love, a few near death moments (not saying who at this point), surprises coming up in the next few chapters and of course more drama. That's the exact reason I named the story Dangerously In Love. Thanks for reading.**

**Trying 2 Be Nice - Everybody's going to interpret things differently. I can picture Jake doing and saying whatever it takes to keep his imprint happy and safe. My Jake for this story isn't going to be everybody's vision of Jake just like SM didn't end the series the way a lot of people wanted her to. It happens and it's ok when it does. But I do thank you for your review and taking the time to read my story. And no I didn't take your review as an attack. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

****Bella's POV****

I decided to walk back to my house after I left Jake's. A long walk was exactly what I needed to clear my jumbled thoughts. Jake had been calling nonstop since the moment I walked out of the door, but I'd sent him to voice mail every time. Now he would know what it felt like to be ignored. And when he wasn't calling, Kim was. Or Emily. Or Claire. Or Aurora. I guess the whole damn reservation knew about our break-up. Not like they didn't know it was coming anyways.

I didn't know what I was going to do after this but I knew that I wouldn't fall into another depression. I had spent countless months crying and wallowing in self pity over _him_, I wouldn't do the same with Jacob. I laughed at the fact that after all this time I still couldn't say his name.

I didn't bother to turn my head as a car slowed to a steady crawl beside me. I could tell by the blaring bubble gum pop music exactly who it was.

"Beellllaaaaaa." A sing songy voice called from the car. The brakes squealed as the car crept slowly beside me.

The one moment I wanted to be hidden, locked away from the world with my thoughts, I was forced to walk in plain view. Leave it to the state of Washington to only have one road leading in and out of the rez.

I turned and looked at the driver. It had been my intention to scare her off with my angriest stare, but as soon as our eyes met I caved. Tears filled my eyes as I took hurried steps towards the car. The last thing I wanted to do was break down crying on the side of the road. Kim was my best friend and no matter how bad I wanted to blame her, I knew this wasn't her fault. She was bound to the same code of silence as the pack.

As soon as I closed the car door, Kim wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sooo sorry Bella. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, which was earlier yesterday, but I couldn't. Stupid rules. Stupid Jacob. He's such an ass for not telling you sooner." Her voice cracked as her warm tears fell on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Kim." I rubbed her back. "I know you would've told me if you could have." Why was I consoling her? I was the one with the broken heart. She still had her boyfriend. I pulled away from Kim and looked at her. She looked terrible. "Everything okay Kimmi?"

Kim shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Jacob tried to kill Jared last night at the bonfire." Kim snapped. "He tried to kill his brother over a fucking whore."

"Oh my God Kim, I didn't know." I immediately pulled her into a hug. "Is he okay?"

"It's pretty bad." Kim admitted. "His internal wounds were severe. Old Quil said that it could take a few days, maybe a week for them to heal. Sue is keeping him sedated as much as she can. His body is burning off the drugs so fast that sometimes he wakes up screaming from the pain."

"I fell horrible Kim." I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Here I am worrying you with my troubles of a cheating man-whore while your reason for existing is fighting for his life. I'm a terrible best friend." I couldn't really find the words to express how I felt about Jacob's sudden transformation. In three short days he had become a perfect stranger.

Kim gave me a week smiled and squeezed my hand. "We're both going through a rough time Bella. If you can't walk through Hell with you BFF then who can you walk through it with?"

"That's what friends are for Kimmi." I laughed. "Are we going to just sit on the side of the road all day?"

"Of course not." Kim replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was headed to my house to change clothes and explain to my mom why I didn't come home last night. Ugh, that's another road I'm not willing to walk alone. Come with? I could use a good alibi."

"Let's go." I was used to being Kim's alibi when she was with Jared. Her mother wasn't too fond of him and the "hold" he had on Kim. She'd ground her until the end of time if she knew Kim had spent the night with Jared, even if he was fighting for his life.

Kim made a u-turn then headed back towards the rez. We drove in silence, both lost in our own thoughts about the men we loved. At least Kim's wounds would heal as Jared's did. I on the other hand would not be as lucky. Jacob had not only reopened the wounds _he'd _left behind but he'd added several more of his own. I would probably remain broken forever.

When we got to Kim's house, her mother was sitting there waiting. She was beyond furious. We tried to explain to her that Kim had spent the night at my house and we'd stayed up half the night watching movies then slept until early afternoon. Her mother wasn't buying it. Somehow she knew that I'd been in Jacksonville for the past few days and had just gotten back this morning. We were busted.

I excused myself to Kim's room while she argued with her mom. They both kept trying to find a way to pull me into the argument that had nothing at all to do with me and I wasn't in the mood to play referee this time around. I had my own demons to battle. As soon as I stepped into Kim's room I instantly regretted my decision. There were pictures of Jacob and I with Kim and Jared taped all over the walls. I wanted to snatch them all down and rip them to shreds. I wanted to burn them until there was nothing left but little piles of dust. But I couldn't. They weren't mine to destroy. I flopped down on Kim's bed and buried my face in the pillow, squeezing my eyes tight to prevent the tears from falling. I had cried enough over Jacob and I refused to shed another tear. He didn't deserve my tears. He didn't deserve me. And most importantly he didn't deserve my love. I pulled my head from the pillow and took a deep breath.

"Pull yourself together Bella." I said out loud, running my hands through my tangled hair. "Life went on after _him_ and life will go on after Jacob." I grabbed the remote control from Kim's nightstand and turned on the tv to drown out the arguing between Kim and her mom. They had gotten louder over the past few minutes and Kim was in tears again. I hated hearing her cry, especially when I couldn't do anything about it.

I flipped through the channels before a title caught my eye. _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. It was a movie starring Martin Lawrence, Lynn Whitfield, Regina King, Bobby Brown and Della Reese where Martin, a womanizing nightclub manager, breaks the heart of Lynn Whitfield's character and she goes psycho on him. A movie where the scumbag guy gets exactly what he deserves was just what I needed to cheer me up. I hadn't seen this since I lived in Phoenix. Just as I got comfortable in the bed Kim stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I hate her," she mumbled before sliding into a blubbering pile on the floor. "I really hate her."

I crawled out of the bed and took a seat on the floor next to her, gently rubbing her back. "You don't hate her Kimmi. You're just upset. What'd she say?"

Kim lifted her head and stared at me. "She told me that I can't see Jared anymore."

"What? No! She can't do that!" I stammered, pulling Kim into my arms as she broke down into deep sobs. "It's not fair."

"She can't and she won't! I'll run away first!" Kim yelled.

I felt so bad for Kim. Her mother was being unfair about the whole situation. Kim rarely stayed away from home unless it was an extreme emergency and in this case it was. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what would happen to Jared, especially in his current state, if Kim's mother kept them apart. There was no way that he would recover from his injuries without her being by his side. This was all Jacob's fault. I hated him.

Kim's phone rang just as she began to fall asleep. It was Leah. I could tell from the sudden smile on Kim's face that Leah had called with good news. As soon as Kim hung up the phone, she jumped up from the floor and danced around the room.

"Jared's awake and he's asking for me!" She laughed, brushing her hair into a messy ponytail. "I'm going over to Old Quil's to see him. You coming?"

I nodded, pushing myself up from the floor. I stretched my hands over my head and yawned. The flight from Jacksonville had me a little tired and I wanted to go home, crawl under my bed and never come out. Besides the fact that Kim would probably need my support, there was this tiny part of me that wanted to check on Jared. My relationship with Jacob and my friendship with Kim had allowed us to become pretty close. He wasn't as immature and irritating as I thought he was when I first met him. Of all the wolves, with the exception of Seth, Jared was hands down the only one I could tolerate being around longer than an hour or two.

Kim's mom had taken her car keys so we walked to Old Quil's house. Luckily it was only about a mile away.

"So what are you going to do about you and Jacob?" Kim asked, finally breaking the silence.

I looked at her like she'd completely lost her mind. What the hell did she think I was going to do about Jacob? "There is no me and Jacob, Kim." I mumbled, kicking a rock in the dirt road. I stumbled and Kim grabbed my arm to keep me from hitting the ground. Clumsy and heartbroken. What a combination!

Kim's shoulders sagged as she stuck her hands into the back pockets of her shorts. "I heard that he's been thinking about fighting the imprint." I could hear little tinges of hope in her voice.

I chuckled. "Sure looked like it when I went over there this morning and he was playing the diligent father to her baby all while claiming that there could still be an us until she says otherwise. If that's fighting then I'd hate to see what giving up looks like.

"Bells, the pull of the imprint tells him that what he's doing is right. You know all the things that I go through with my mom and the rest of my family over Jared. And you know how much I love and depend on them. Every time I hear about someone losing a parent, I start to hyperventilate when I imagine myself being in that same situation. I think I'd die if something happened to my mom or my step-dad for that matter. But even as much as I need them, because of my bond with Jared I'd walk away from them in a heart beat if I was pushed to that point. Yes, in my mind I know it's not the right thing to do but the pull of the imprint on my heart tells me it's the only thing to do. Now, if it's like that for me, imagine how it is for the guys." Kim paused for a moment to link her arm through mine. "I don't even like this Sasha bitch and I wish like hell that she'd never brought her trashy ass back to La Push and I want to kill Jacob for breaking his promise to you and making eye contact with the tramp, but I don't think you should give up. Emily told me that he talked with Sam in great detail about breaking the imprint, so that means that he's trying to stay with you. And he told you that there can still be a you and him. I know it looks bad. But he's just trying to keep everybody happy. You know how much of a pleaser he is. I'm not even a Jacob fan right now, I pretty much want to rip him to pieces, but I've gotta take his side on this one Bella. Don't give up."

I shook my head. This was all too much and too confusing to me. On one hand I could understand what Kim was saying, but on the other hand it all seemed so unfair. I know it was only because Jacob hadn't imprinted on me that I couldn't fully wrap my mind around the severity of the bond, but to hear Kim, the biggest family person I know, say that she'd walk away from her family for Jared kind of threw me for a loop. I'd heard the whole steel cables, walking on sunshine, nothing else matters spiel during bonfires and from the other wolves but was it really that serious? Could it really make you give up on everything you loved and believed in? Could imprinting really be that strong? And Jacob was really trying to fight that for me.

"Kimmi, what happens if he fights it?" I asked out of curiosity.

Kim shrugged. "Emily didn't go into details. I tried to ask Sam but he wouldn't tell me either. You know those two are always keeping secrets. Like they're their own little tribe within a tribe or something. It's sickening."

I laughed. "Totally."

We made it to Old Quil's house faster than I thought we would. Almost the whole pack was there except for Sam, Seth and Embry who were on patrol and Jacob who was probably still on babysitting duty. Emily was in the kitchen with Claire and Aurora making muffins and Leah was sitting in the corner near the window scowling as usual. Her face did soften a little when she saw Kim. After saying hello to everyone we made our way into the backroom to see Jared. Paul was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed and a pretty girl that I'd never seen before was sitting in a rocking chair near the head of the bed.

"What the hell is that tramp doing here?" Kim yelled as she moved towards the chair. Paul jumped up, blocking her path.

"Calm down, Kimmi." He snapped.

"It's all her fault he's here!" Kim screamed as Paul gently led her by the shoulders to the other side of the room near the backdoor.

It was then that I realized just who she was. Sasha! Before I could stop myself, I lunged at her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my readers and to my new favoriters and followers: deadliestdistractionRN, csfla, Terra Elizabeth, -of-Twilight, Kuuleialoha1, B-Mine, XxSafarixX, Epiczombiefail9, WoundedLonely, PernFan, EvellarkOnFire, Ieesahmeraz and PinkAnnaBanana. You are greatly appreciated.**

**PinkAnnaBanana - Finally someone understands! Life is damn hard. And sometimes love is hard. It's not always sunshine and roses. It's not always 'I love you' and 'I'm going to die to protect you'...sometimes you want to kill that person. Teens are unpredictable...especially when it comes to love. I am very attached to Sasha (and her baby) but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to torture the poor girl (and there's an 80% chance that I will in some way or another). I'm evil like that lol. Thanks for the good luck and for taking the time to read. (PS: There was no reason for me to rip you a new one. You were very pleasant)**

**TeaseMe: There's meant to be some inconsistencies with feelings and reactions. I have yet to meet a teenager that's 100% consistent when it comes to love. Yes, in some cases it happens, people meet as teens and stay together forever but going by my experience and the teens I know...yeah, not so much. Personally my prom date and I broke up five times in the weeks before prom and twice the day of prom...by the time we left prom I thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. The next week I wanted to rip his spine out through his nose. I prefer not to overlook the flip flop nature and sometimes nonchalant or overemotional behavior of teens. **

**SillyGirl15 - Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Mysteriogirl98 - No tears. I don't like making people cry :-(**

**csfla - Thanks for taking this wild ride with me. The story is only maybe a third to half way finished so anything is possible. It's definitely going to be a bumpy ride so make sure you're strapped in tight! **

**lundryred - Thanks for the well wishes.**

**CourtneyHowlett - Thank you! I'm so happy to be back. I missed writing. I'm so into this story, I have to make myself walk away so I don't rush through it. I really want to finish this story in like a week...but I'm not. I like making you guys squirm :-p**

**deadliestdistractionRN - I agree that was very stupid of her...but we all know that sometimes Bella's not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.**

**Dottayanne - Thanks! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

****Bella's POV****

I'd never been in a fight in my life but as soon as I saw Sasha, I wanted to rip her head off. She had taken away the one thing in my life that made me happy and had almost destroyed the source of Kim's existence in the process.

"You bitch!" I yelled as my body connected with hers. The rocking chair she sat in slid across the floor and into the wall. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled as hard as I could. I had no idea what I was doing. I knew nothing about fighting, but I was best friends with pain and I would do my best to cause her as much pain as she'd caused me even if I didn't do much physical damage. She half laughed, half shrieked as I pulled harder.

"Who the hell are you?" she screamed, punching me in the left breast. I think she was aiming for my stomach but the odd angles of our body caused the blow to land in the wrong spot. It hurt like hell but I wasn't giving up. I wound her hair tighter around my left hand and pulled.

"Stay away from Jake!" I growled, slamming my right fist into the side of her face. I think the impact hurt me more than it did her because she didn't even flinch, my hand, however, felt like it was on fire. "He's mine!" I lifted my arm to punch her again but right before my hand connected with her face, she hit me in the throat, cutting off my air supply. My hand immediately released her hair and went around my neck. I gasped for air. Sasha took advantage of my momentary incapacitation and pushed me from the chair. She jumped up and stared down at me for a few seconds before kicking me in the stomach. I wanted to puke.

"I don't want Jacob you crazy bitch!" she laughed, kicking me twice more. "We're just friends!" She pulled her leg back to kick me again but with the last ounce of strength in me, I rolled out of the way. The misplaced kick caused her to stumble a bit. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could, sucking in deep breaths and fighting back the bile that rose in my throat.

She tackled me, causing our bodies to slide across the linoleum and straight into the wall behind us. I groaned as my shoulder slammed into the wall. That would definitely leave a bruise. Sasha slammed her cast into my face and I heard a sickening crunch just before blood started to pour from my nose. I turned my head, causing her next blow to land on my right ear. I was seeing stars and hearing bells.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, spitting a mouth full of blood on the floor. She outweighed me by at least thirty pounds and was probably a much better fighter than I was, but I had pain, revenge and rage on my side. I would win. I smiled maniacally through a mouthful of blood and I grabbed two handfuls of her hair then pushed against her body as hard as I could. She flipped over on her back. "I'm going to kill you!" I slammed her head against the floor. I managed to slam her head against the floor a second time before I was viciously pulled off of her by the back of my shirt and slammed into the wall. My head bounced off the wall with a sickening thud.

"Bella," Sam growled, twisting me around to face him. "What the hell are you doing?" His face was a few inches from mine. His normal nonchalant features were twisted into a mask of anger and hatred. He was trembling slightly and his eyes had darkened a bit, but somehow he'd managed to maintain his human form. He'd lost it so easily with Emily and I was sure that in a matter of seconds he'd be ripping my head from my shoulders.

"Let me go Sam!" I snapped, scratching at his hands. The harder I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"Yeah let her go, Sam." Sasha teased, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I'm ready for round two."

"No!" He barked, tightening his grip on my shirt.

"Why is she here, Sam? She's the reason Jared almost died." I screamed, still attempting to pry his hands off of me.

"That's none of your concern, Bella." Sam spoke through clenched teeth. I could tell that he was struggling hard to contain the beast that was raging inside of him. He was taking long deep breaths and his jaw muscles went through tightening and relaxing spasms every few seconds.

"Well it's mine!" Kim yelled from the patio. She was still struggling to get away from Paul. "Why is that bitch here?"

"You're so fucking tough when you're all the way outside Kim." Sasha laughed. "Or maybe the presence of Bella gave you a little extra courage."

"Jared asked for her! Now be quiet! All of you!" Sam yelled. His voice had dropped by about three octaves, making the windows shake. I guess this was the Alpha timbre that Jake hated so much.

"Your fucking stupid little Alpha commands don't work on me, Sam!" Kim barked.

A low whistle came from the doorway. Leah leaned against the frame, picking at her nails. "Step out for two seconds and I miss all the fun."

"Cut the crap Leah." Sam growled. "Take Sasha home."

Leah remained still. Her hateful glare threatened to burn a hole into the side of Sam's head.

He turned his head and glared at her. "Now!"

"Let's go Sasha." Leah snapped.

"This isn't over, Bella." Sasha said as she made her way to the door. "See ya later Kimmi."

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at the back of her head as she disappeared into the hallway behind Leah.

Sam held on tightly to my shirt until he heard the front door close and Leah's car start. I fell to his feet as soon as he let me go. He took a step back from me and shook his head. I could've sworn I heard him mumble the word pathetic as he walked through the back door.

Kim came in and helped me off the floor while Paul simply took his seat back at the foot of Jared's bed. I couldn't believe that he'd actually slept through the entire fight. Had it not been for the steady beeps of the machines monitoring his vitals, I'd have thought he was dead. Whatever that IV was pumping into him was extremely strong and the way my body was aching, I could use a dose or two myself.

"We've gotta get you to a hospital, Bells." She winced at the sight of my bloody and broken nose.

"Just take me to Sue's." I requested. The last thing I needed was for the hospital to contact my dad and tell him that I had been injured. I couldn't even think straight enough to come up with a lie about how I'd gotten the broken nose so avoiding the hospital was my best option. Besides, Sue could patch up just about any wound as good as, if not better than most of the doctors at Forks General.

Kim led me by the arm to Sue's house, the whole time we walked my mind focused on one thing. Revenge.

****Sasha's POV****

I couldn't believe that bitch had the audacity to attack me. I sat in the passenger seat of Leah's car, fuming. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her again. She'd gotten off easy this time because she'd caught me off guard and with a broken arm, but the next time I wouldn't be so lenient on her scrawny ass, cast or not. A broken nose was only the beginning of her worries.

"I know where she goes to school," Leah smirked, "and where she lives."

I looked over at her and blinked. She hadn't so much as said hello to me the entire time I'd been back in La Push and now she was helping me plot my revenge. "What?"

She shrugged. "Just because she's screwing my pack brother doesn't mean I like her. She played with Jake's heart a lot last year when she first moved back to Forks. She was in love with a bloodsucking leech and Jacob was in love with her. She didn't give him a second look until after the leech left town and Jacob was there to pick up the pieces of her stupid broken heart. I'd bet my last dollar that if the leech ever showed his face around here again she'd drop Jacob without a second thought. I'd love to kick her ass myself but Jake won't let me. Which is why I'll happily make it possible for you to do it."

"Well in that case, I might just have to take you up on that offer." I laughed, pulling down the sun visor to check my face. My face was still picture perfect. Bella's bony ass didn't do any damage other than giving me a headache from her punk ass hair pulling. Typical lame chick fighting.

"I like you kid." Leah said. If I didn't know any better I would've thought that look on her face was a smile. I hadn't seen her smile much, well at all, since I'd gotten here. Not that I had seen her that often, but the few times I did, she always looked pissed.

"Why do you always look so angry?" I asked. I shifted in my seat a little so I was facing her.

Leah's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. She stared straight ahead, her eyes focused on the empty road in front of us. "No reason." She mumbled, reaching over to turn up the radio.

I took that as my cue to let sleeping dogs lie. I focused my gaze on the line of trees that boarded the road. La Push was beautiful and if things were different, or if I were at a different place in my life, I could actually see myself being happy here. But things weren't different and I was probably at the worst possible place in my life and all I wanted to do was get back to New York. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and sent a text to my best friend Nola. It simply said 'come get me' with about fifteen exclamation points. She replied ten minutes later.

_Be there in three days - Nola_

_Don't tease me like that. My heart can't take it - Me_

_Never. Convinced the parentals to let me come visit - Nola_

_What's the catch? - Me_

Nola's parents were probably the coolest parents on earth. They grew up in the seventies and smoked more weed than Cheech, Chong and Snoop Dogg combined so they were always so relaxed and blasé about almost everything. They may have been laid back hippies that let her get away with murder in New York but I found it hard to believe that they'd let her fly to the other side of the country to meet up with me, her partner in countless crimes, without some kind of stipulation attached. Even they weren't that wild, crazy and care free.

_Lol. You know Dave and Lana so well. Greg has to tag along :-( - Nola_

_I can deal with that - Me_

Greg was Nola's older brother and he was just as laid back as his parents and I'd never even seen him smoke. I think Lana smoked so much weed while she was pregnant with him that he was born permanently high. Greg was only two years older than us but he was very mature and a certified genius, like Mensa member genius. He had served as our chaperone and chauffer on many occasions. It wouldn't be so bad having him around for a few days. I liked him a lot better than my own brothers.

_I guess. Kiss my baby for me. I gtg it's my turn to make dinner tonight - Nola_

_Oh hell. Don't set the house on fire - Me_

_Bitch - Nola_

_Love you too pumpkin - Me_

I decided to wait until Nola got here to tell her about my fight with Bella and the argument last night with Kim. The last thing I needed was for her to attempt to smuggle weapons of mass destruction onboard an airplane. I needed her to arrive with a clear mind and a clean, well semi-clean, criminal record.

When we got to Jake's he was pacing back and forth around the living room while Robyn sat on the floor clapping along with some god forsaken show called The Bubbleguppies. He rushed over to me before I could even get all the way in the house.

"Are you ok? What the hell happened with you and Bella?" His hand gently lifted my chin as he inspected my face for bruises.

I pushed him away and walked towards Robyn. I had nothing to say to him at that moment or any other moment. All the fucked up things that were happening in my life at that time seemed to have one thing in common. Jacob Black. I scooped Sasha up and kissed her face. I hadn't seen her since the bonfire last night.

When I'd stopped by to pick her up after leaving Sue's, Billy insisted that we spend the night since she was sleeping so peacefully and it was nearly five in the morning. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep before Billy came into his daughter's old room where we were sleeping to tell me that Jared had briefly woken up and requested to see me. Jared and I had only spoken for a brief moment before a soothing combination of morphine and pentobarbital sent him back into a deep slumber. We'd both apologized for our behavior the night before and he'd thanked me for saving his life. I sat with him, feeling guilty for his condition and making small talk with Paul until the psycho came in and attacked me.

"So you're not going to talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Jacob."

"Do I at least still get to see Robyn?" He gave me his best sad puppy face. I wasn't shocked that Robyn had this affect on him. This happened with anybody that spent more than a few minutes with her.

It was like she had the power to wrap people around her finger and make them do what she wanted. Many of our neighbors back in New York cried when we left and I know it wasn't because of me. My father always said that her command of people was a gift from the Great Spirits and that Robyn was a child held in high favor with the spirits and was destined to do great things. Personally I just thought it was because she was so damn cute and gave the best hugs and kisses in the world.

I took a deep breath and forced the reply from my mouth. "No."

After packing the rest of Robyn's things, I walked out of Jacob's front door and out of his life. Leah was still waiting for me outside. I silently climbed into the backseat of Leah's car and cuddled Robyn against my chest. Tears pooled in my eyes but I blinked them away. I refused to shed another tear over anything and anybody in La Push. This stupid little reservation wasn't worth my tears. The only thing that gave me any comfort was the fact that my best friend Nola would be here in three days. I needed her now more than ever.

**A/N: Oops.. forgot to add these when I first posted this chapter. Thanks to all of my new favoriters, reviewers and followers. I greatly appreciate it. moonwillow92, garose35, Selene Rose Grey, JasperWhitlocksSoulmateParamoreroks, CarmelFrapicino, Charlie T5 and julie04.**

**csfla - Thanks for just enjoying the story lol. **

**PinkAnnaBanana - You don't know how many ideas went through my head about how this chapter should go.**

**Dottyanne - The only time I really like Bella is when she's feisty (and that doesn't happen often)...other than that she's pretty ummm dumb lol **

**CourtneyHowlett - Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**chinadoll381282001 - Floormat Bella sucks lol. Ass kicking Bella is so much better... and she's definitely going to be an ass kicker in this story. Hope this chapter gave you what you wanted.**

**Epiczombiefail9 - Hope you liked it.**


End file.
